


Ruin of Me

by colerfuldarkness666



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coran Coran The Gorgeous Man, Gen, Keith just wants friends/family, Lance and Shiro Friendship, M/M, Mentioned klance, Paladins, Shiro figuring out how to be a dad, Space Dad, broganes, give him a break, he's 25!!, hunk and shiro friendship, minor langst, more chapters to come!, okay more langst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness666/pseuds/colerfuldarkness666
Summary: Space Dad realizes he may be playing favorites a little.  Also he wants a better relationship with his favorite Blue and Yellow Paladins.





	1. I know that he loves you

He knows that it was something that had been there for a while.  He just couldn’t ever really identify it.  The hesitation, almost wariness and just . . . something incomplete.  But he never bothered that itch in the back of his head too much because it hadn’t really interfered.  They still formed Voltron without much of a hitch.

 

But there it still was.

 

He hadn’t been able to sleep and went to the kitchen to grab a pouch of the water like substance.  He heard soft whispers and rustling of clothes.  Frowning he momentarily wondered if it was his sleep deprived imagination but he then noticed the soft glow of light from the fridge.  He made his way down, arm beginning to glow in case of anything.  Once he peeked inside and saw the two figures he quickly deactivated his arm so to not startle the others.

 

Lance was in his long blue robe with matching slippers, face covered in a layer of aquamarine face mask.  He was sitting on the counter while Hunk, in his yellow sleep pants and shirt, rustled in the fridge.  They were whispering to each other and something Hunk said made Lance snort.

 

“Huh, so midnight snack?” Shiro said making his presence known.

 

Hunk jumped back nearly dropping the plate he had brought out and Lance gave a squawk.  He put a hand on his chest.  “Dios bendito!”

 

‘Same!”  Hunk gave a sigh.  ‘Wow Shiro give a warning.”

 

He chuckled.  “Sorry boys.  I just came for a water pouch.”

 

Lance nodded as he slipped off of the counter and took the plate from Hunk.  It had what looked like small fried cones, no doubt filled with other food.  Hunk began putting what he had taken out of the way back in the fridge. 

 

Lance was glancing at Hunk then looked at Shiro.  Shiro met the blue eyed boys gaze and he looked down, finding his plate fascinating.  “So, uh, we just came for a quick snackage, sorry.”

 

“Yea sorry.  But don’t worry we’re going straight to bed now.” Hunk nodded as he closed the fridge.  The two then walked around Shiro and made for the exit.

 

Shiro raised a brow. “Okay?”

 

And with that they left.  And Shiro found himself with only the little counter light they had left on as company.

 

******

The little night meeting had begun to bother him.  During breakfast and training Shiro began really looking at Lance and Hunk’s interaction.  Everyone knew Lance’s tendency to be loud and his playful attitude.  How he would mercilessly tease Keith and wink at Allura.  They also knew that a lot of the time Hunk could dish out about as many jokes as Lance.  Their smiles were contagious and if he was brutally honest, endearing.

 

However, it wasn’t always long lasting or for everyone.  Hunk and Lance’s interaction were like currents, dragging people along but Shiro found it intangible.  Both of them, especially Lance, would have trouble meeting Shiro’s eyes or would sober up when he spoke to them.  At first he had chalked it up to respect, though playful they were still very respectful to Shiro, Allura, and Coran.

 

Especially Coran.  During breakfast Hunk and Coran served the food.  Afterwards Lance was usually the first to finish and would help Coran with clean up then go get ready for training.  A lot of time Coran employed Lance or Hunk for tasks, claiming he needed well youth hands.  Though at times they would groan or complain they never refused to help.  And they amused themselves with Coran’s stories and would tell him about their time on Earth or the Garrison.

 

Now that he thought about it they seemed to spend quite a bit of time with Coran. Even more than Shiro did with them . . .

 

Shiro couldn’t be too sure, it was hard to judge time.  But even if they did spend a lot of their down time with Coran Shiro still trained with them so he saw them a lot.  Even if during training . . . he didn’t really talk to them.  He coordinated them, gave directions and told them to settle down and focus.  So it was fine, right?

 

Mulling this over he turned down the hall and peeked inside the break room where voices were coming from.  Inside Pidge was giggling madly from where they hung upside down.  From Lance’s back.  The back of their knees were hooked over his shoulder and he held their ankles securely.  Jumping around he yelled “C’mon Pidgey, you got this.  Let the blood flood through you.”

 

“Lance put me down you mo-moran.”  The insult was smothered in another fit of giggles as he ran his pinky over the sole of their feet.  “As-ss-s hole!” She cried.

 

“Yea, yea, so you’ve told me.” He grinned fondly.

 

Hunk was sitting on the floor with some wires he was tinkering with.  Despite the noise of Pidge’s outcry or Lance running back and forth through the room he calmly fiddled with the wires and miscellaneous pieces of hardware.  As if what was happening around himself was a norm. 

 

Finally, out of breath, Lance stood next to Hunk.  “Special delivery!”

 

Hunk immediately dropped what he had been holding and caught the smaller Paladin effortlessly.  “Aaww, a gremlin, just what I wanted!” he cooed.  Pidge smacked his arm.

 

Lance winked.  “Just make sure not to feed them at night.”  He stretched his back then flopped on the couch.  Pidge climbed over Hunk and turned on the couch so their back was pressed against the gentler Paladin and their legs bent over Lance’s.  Lance then brought out a holo tablet and began reading through it.

 

Shiro looked at the scene curiously and felt the fondness rise in him.  He loved seeing them at ease and a part of him was urging him forward.  He wanted to join them but then he remembered the uneasiness that usual fell when he was with them.  At that moment he noticed he wasn’t standing in the hall alone.  “Are- are they always like this?”

 

Keith shrugged but his eyes were fastened on them.  “Whenever we have downtime.”

 

“Oh.”  He turned to Keith and under his bangs he couldn’t really see his eyes.  “Uh, so I was going to go over some stuff with Allura about coordinating with the Blade.  Let’s go?”

 

Keith seemed to stiffen then shrugged.  “Of course.” and began walking down the hall.

 

Shiro’s eyebrow’s scrunched at his reluctance.  “Was there something you were going to do?  We can talk with her later.”

 

Keith paused then shook his head.  “No.  C’mon, let’s go.”  He kept walking down the hall.

 

*********

After talking with Allura and messaging the Blade Shiro waited for Keith to leave so to talk to Allura alone.  He didn’t have to wait long, Keith left nearly immediately.

 

“Allura?  Can I talk to you?”

 

“Of course Shiro.”  She said pausing what she had been doing and turning to him.

 

“It’s about, well, leading and the team.  Well first, how do you think Lance and Hunk have been?”

 

She frowned a bit.  “Lance and Hunk?  Fine I’m sure.  They both have shown definite improvement on their training since they-“

 

“No, no not training wise per se but, in general.  Like they themselves?”

 

She stepped to fully look at him.  “I’m not sure if I follow Shiro?  What is it exactly that has you worried about them?”

 

He sighed.  “I’m not entirely sure myself.  It’s just that sometimes I can’t really, talk to them?  They follow orders fine, to the ‘T’.  But other than that.” He shrugged helplessly.

 

She frowned curiously but nodded “Well don’t stop, go on.”

 

He blinked then tried to really think it through.  “Well sometimes I notice they stop what they’re doing.  Like really stop and then when I look up they’ve left the room.  Or they spend a lot of time in each other’s room, or Pidge’s room now that I think of it.  Or they won’t look me in the eyes.  At first I thought it was because they would be up to something but it’s not that.  The only time I feel they’ve really looked me in the eye has been Pidge when they talk about being determined on finding their family or Lance when he spoke out to me about taking Keith.  Those haven’t been exactly the best instances.”  Saying it out loud definitely highlighted how much of this situation was really bothering him.  How long had this been going on?

 

Allura had listened without interruption then hesitated to speak.  “Shiro, in all honesty, I haven’t faced those problems with them.”

 

He froze then blinked.  “What?”

 

She shook her head.  “I don’t.  Hunk always is very welcoming when I wonder into the kitchen or see what he and Pidge are working on.  And Lance never purposefully looks away from me.  Especially when he comes to talk to me about his family.  As a matter of fact his whole face lights –“

 

“Wait what?  His family, when?  He never mentions his family.”  Noticing Allura’s pained face he softened.  “At least, not to me.”

 

She nodded.  “Sometimes he’ll wonder in to see how I’m doing.  Or when we make our products together!”

 

Shiro had never seen Lance wonder in when he’s been on the bridge, then he focused in on the last part.  “Products?  You mean like the face masks and shampoo stuff.”

 

She crossed her arms with a fond smile.  “When we do supply runs we gather the ingredients and like to make different types.  It is quite relaxing.  It helps us unwind and as he says ‘chill out’.”

 

Shiro felt he should be happy his crew was finding helpful methods of relaxing and coping with stress.  But instead he felt an odd sadness and . . . jealousy, just a bit.  It seemed like Coran and Allura had had more personal time with two of his crew members than he had.

 

As he thought it over Allura gently touched his hand.  ‘Shiro, if I may, perhaps this rift has been created between both parties.  Because of your favoritism they decided not to confront you and instead separated themselves further.  However this isn’t a –“

 

He suddenly jumped back into the conversation.  “Favoritism?”

 

This time Allura tsk’d with some impatience.  “Honestly Shiro.  Yes favoritism, you really have not noticed how you tend to favor Keith and at times Pidge over the others?  Look, I understand how having a family bond may cause more attention being directed at that person than others. And I understand the need to protect Pidge not only for their age but the companionship you felt with her father and brother.  I never mentioned it directly because it never caused a problem forming Voltron.”

 

“Forming Voltron?” he felt a lick of anger.  “Allura these kid’s are not always training or in their lions.  They have what little they can of a life outside of Voltron.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at his tone.  “Precisely, this is why I don’t meddle in it as a commander.  You’re relationship with them outside of Voltron is your own.  I had assumed you had one since not only are you there leader, you are someone they wholly look up to!”

 

Shiro felt his anger deflate and a pang of pain.  “I’ve messed up haven’t I?  And . . . and they know this?”

 

She frowned glancing down and nodded.  “Yes.  Keith knows the weight he holds with you, which is the only reason he flew the Black Lion.  The Black Lion nearly rejected him completely because they sensed his deep reluctance.  Pidge, well I suspect Pidge feels their favoritism is different.  They think you feel guilty over the loss of their family and because they resemble their brother so much.”

 

“Pidge thinks . . . I only see them as Matt?  As a type of guilt?”

 

A quick nod.

 

Well scratch that, move Pidge to Lance and Hunks side of where they stand with Shiro.

 

“Shiro, if you’re worried about your social relationship with the other Paladins, this is something easily fixed.”

 

He gave a sigh.  “If this has been going on for so long I don’t think anything about it will be easy.”

 

She gave a fond smile.  “I believe in you.  In all of you.  You can make this work, especially if it’s something you whole heartily want.”

 

* * *

 

Welp, some stuff has to be resolved with our Space Family.  Feel free to comment!


	2. My Foundation Rumbles

The most difficult part about working on something, Shiro has found, is beginning it.

 

He tried not to let it show but he had a new found awkwardness when it came to the others.  During training he still led them through the exercises but he would catch himself.  How he was ready to tell Keith something or looked to Pidge.  How Lance, Hunk, and Pidge chattered with each other.

 

The team was outside in their Lions going over flying maneuvers.  He tried to focus on each equally as they wove through the rings of a nearby planet, made up of multicolored ice and light green rocks.  They dove and wove above and under it, dancing through.  In one instance Shiro noted a large piece of ice moving to collide with another, however in between the two was the Blue Lion.  Lance was chattering with Pidge and Shiro felt a pang of urgency.  Before Shiro could tell Lance, the Blue Lion rolled over and dropped, curling closely under and over the rock till they were once again next to the Green Lion.

 

“Show off.” Pidge huffed and Shiro sighed in relief realizing that Lance had been messing with Pidge.

 

Hunk snorted.  “That’s why he’s the Tailor!” He fake whispered

 

“Yea!  Give me some Hunky Hunk!” Lance crowed from his lion as the Yellow Lion came close next to the Blue.  The two Legs of Voltron whipped their tails at each other.

 

“Tail five!”

 

From their lion Pidge groaned.  “You guys are both idiots.”

 

“And you’re a jealous bean!” The Green Lion swiped at the Blue Lions hindquarter.  “Hey!”

 

 “Bite me Pixie stick!”

 

“Wait, we never settled what I could be!” Hunk protested.

 

“Hhmm,” Pidge seriously considered the question.  “Maybe you could be like a peanut butter cup, like Reases?  Or like those cakes with. . . “

 

As they chattered Lance smiled fondly.  Then a window popped up on his side.  Blinking in surprise he opened the private screen.  “Shiro?”

 

The Black Paladin gave an easy smile.  “Hey Lance, that was a good maneuver there, especially how fast you could do it.”

 

Lance nodded.  “Okay”  and there was a pregnant pause. 

 

Shiro had thought he could start like this. Small acknowledgements and overtime he would be able to reintegrate himself.  He thought Lance would be the best because he felt the rift hardest here.  Also he was sure it would be easy to talk to the Blue Paladin. 

 

However, on the other side of Shiro’s holo he had begun to fidget uncomfortably.  “Okay, buuut?”

 

Shiro blinked in surprise.  “But what?”

 

“Well you said it was good, buuut?”  Lance waited again, rolling his hands forward to encourage Shiro to keep talking.

 

Shiro felt heat crawl up the back of his neck.  “Uh, but nothing.  That was it, it was good.”

 

Lance flushed.  “Uh, oh.”

 

“Yea.”

 

Lance’s discomfort seemed to grow.  “Well, oookay.”  He glanced to the side, then back at the holo, then the side again.  His hand casually fiddled with something off screen then suddenly the window closed.

 

Shiro gazed at where the screen had been then realized.  He had hung up on him.  Lance had closed the screen on him!

 

Over the comms Lance spoke.  “Whoops, sorry about that Shiro.  Hey Mullet, last one to loop around the third ring and back has to wake up Pidge!” and was off.

 

Keith cursed and was without a thought on Lance’s tail.  Pidge complained about being the center of their bet and how they weren’t that bad I the morning. (Which was a lie, they were absolutely terrible.)

 

Meanwhile Shiro hung back and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  Who knew it could be so hard for Lance to take a compliment?

 

********

The next attempt was Hunk.  He went into the kitchen about an hour before dinner usually took place and found the Yellow Paladin stirring a pot.  He looked up at the others arrival.  “Oh, hey Shiro.  What do you need?”

 

Shiro immediately felt  unhappy with the phrasing.  “Nothing, I just came to see how you’re doing.”

 

“Oh.”  Hunk pulled out some peculiar root looking items from a drawer and set them on the counter.  “Good, pretty good.  The training today went fine, at least I think it did.”  He amended “and haven’t had a trip to the pods so yea that’s always a win.”

 

Shiro nodded.  “Always a win when we can avoid getting you guys in those.”

 

Hunk snorted.  “Yea well tell Lance.  He logs hours in that thing almost as much as he did in the simulator back at the Garrison.”

 

Shiro had to nod, another thing he noticed.  And no doubt something he will have to address as well.  At the moment the last bit of information Hunk shared was news to him.  “Really?  Did he do a lot of extra hours?”

 

Hunk shrugged.  “Oh yea, he loved and hated that thing.”  Hunk didn’t continue on the subject though. 

 

Baby steps.  Shiro looked at the items the other Paladin had brought out.  “Need any help with those?”

 

Hunk glanced at them then him.  “Sure, if you have time.  Just mince them.”

 

Shiro went to the counter and took the knife Hunk had laid next to the chopping board.  As he cut up the questionable food he continued talking “So where is Lance?  I haven’t seen him since training.”

 

“He sometimes helps me with the cooking but right now he’s probably training with Keith.”  He said off handily as he adjusted the heat.  “Or with Blue, I’m not really sure.”

 

Shiro was surprised by the casual response.  “Do they usually train together?”

 

Hunk chuckled.  “Yea.  Keith will show him close combat stuff or sometimes Lance goes over shooting drills with him. It’s great really, sometimes Pidge can grab the feed from the training room so we’ll watch how they-“

 

Suddenly the kitchen door open and a freshly showered Lance strolled in.  “Hey, sorry Hunk!”

 

Hunk gave Shiro a conspiring wink.  “Don’t worry about it!”

 

Lance glanced at the other man.  ‘Oh, hey Shiro.”  He seemed unsure of what to make of the other man being there.

 

Before the awkwardness could continue Hunk gave a casual huff.  “So, uh, so what were you up to?  Just getting some extra training?  With Keith?”

 

Lance stiffened and his face flushed a bit.  “Maybe.  Just going over some combat stuff.”  He narrowed his blue eyes at the larger boy.  “Why?”

 

Hunk seemed to be biting back a smile.  “Oh, no nothing, just.  Well we never go over drills together, and Keith never teaches me-“

 

Lance’s face flushed more but he crossed his arms tightly “If you’re worried about your best friend title being revoked you have nothing to worry about.  Now where do you need me!”

 

“Puh-lease.  I own that title!” Hunk snorted.  “At the chopping board, apparently our fearless leader doesn’t understand what ‘mince’ is.”

 

Now Shiro found himself under their gaze and looked down at his task that had resulted in small cubed food.  “Oh, uh I thought that was mince.”

 

Hunk groaned and Lance’s mouth quirked in amusement.  “ _Cielos_ Shiro.”  The Cuban boy took the knife from him.  ‘Don’t worry about it, I got it.”

 

“Yea, thanks though Shiro.’  Hunk said.  Then with that he turned back to what he was doing on another pan on the stove. 

 

Shiro realized he was being dismissed, Lance continuing the task he had started , only pausing to grab the bowl Hunk handed him.  Shiro shifted and glanced at the door but then glanced back at the two and walked to Lance’s side.  “Wait.  Uh, show me how to mince then.”

 

“Hhmm?” Lance looked at him in the surprise then glanced back at Hunk.  Hunk met his gaze and moved his shoulders the smallest bit in a shrug.  Shiro was mildly amazed by the communication the two held with each other so quickly.  Lance turned back “Okay then.  Mince is basically just chopping it hella small, not into big cubes.  So we can just chop up the cubes you already made but usually-”

 

As Lance gave clear instructions Hunk continued buzzing about and gave input as well.  Shiro helped them with the rest of the food and dinner that night tasted the best it had in a long while.

 

(In hearing that it was Shiro who had help cook Keith and Pidge were hesitant to start eating)

 

* * *

 

I love Shiro not being able to cook.

Thank you for the comments, hope you guys are liking it!


	3. Try to survive, keep my spirit alive

Ever since it had been brought to his attention Shiro grew curious of Lance’s extra training and his growing relationship with Keith.  He knew that those two had a really rocky beginning but over time it had smoldered into something smoother. 

 

So after training he stayed near the hall and peeked in on Keith and Lance.  Keith was in his usual black shirt but Lance wore a dark blue fitness shirt that had no sleeves.  They each had staffs and were going at each other.  Keith was harsh grunts and quick swipes.  However, Lance was holding up his own pretty well.   He had height and his hits, though fewer, were more precise.  And he had flexibility. 

 

In one instance Keith swiped across and what should have knocked Lance at the ribs instead sailed over his body.  He arched back and was parallel with the swipe then immediately retaliated with his own swipe.

 

In another instance the staffs locked and they were shoulder to shoulder.  The only distance between their faces being the width of two staffs.  Lance’s back was to Shiro but he must have said something because Keith’s eyes narrowed and a smile twitched on his lips.  Lance pushed but Keith allowed the momentum to drop him to the side.  Lance kept his feet going and they faced each other again.

 

After another few moments Keith was able to throw Lance over and he landed on his back.  With a pained groaned the darker skinned boy admitted defeat.

 

“Jeez, talk about zero G.  I think my guts are still spinning.”

 

Keith snickered over him, upside down.  “Well you definitely held up better.”  He held out a hand and offered a grin.

 

Lance blinked for a moment at the sight of the dark haired boy above him.  Then a small smile spread across his face as he took his hand.  “Told you I can give as good as I got.”

 

 Keith helped him up and seemed to contemplate something.  A small flush crossed his face and he said quickly, glancing away.  “You never mentioned being so fond of being slammed down.’

 

Lance blinked and felt his face heat up. The familiar harsh thump his heart gave nearly made him wheeze but at the same time excited him.  But before he could retaliate with his own flirtation, he noticed movement over Keith’s shoulder.  He took a half step back “Uh, oh.  Hey Shiro.”

 

Keith turned quickly and saw Shiro walking towards them.

 

“Hey good moves guys.”

 

Keith’s face was still flushed and Lance gave a nervous laughter.  “Yea, well, uh, you know what they say about good teachers.’  He took a step back. 

 

“Well, you both are coming along nicely in your training.”  He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile “It’s good you guys are practicing with other weapons too!”

 

“Yea.  Coming along.” Lance glanced at Keith, who was still facing Shiro.  He rubbed at his neck and swung his other arm. “So, I’m going to go shower.  I’ll see you guys at dinner.”  He began walking away.

 

“Wait.” Keith turned back to him, his face giving into a small pout.  “I thought we were going to practice long range shooting again.”

 

Lance pointedly casted a glance at Shiro then back to Keith as he continued taking steps back.  “Uh, I’m pretty sure it can wait.  Pretty sure you and Shiro have to train or talk.  Meetings and all.”

 

Shiro was a bit confused by the sudden change between the two.  It didn’t really hit him till Lance was near the exit.  “Uh, wait!  There’s no meeting.”

 

But Lance didn’t seem to have heard and was already exiting into the shower room.

 

Shiro glanced at Keith feeling very apologetic.  Both of the boys seemed to have been enjoying themselves.  “I didn’t mean to interrupt.  I meant what I said.”

 

Keith was staring at the door Lance had left through in frustration.  He huffed at he pushed his bangs out of the away.  “It’s fine.  What did you need?”

 

“I was serious, there was nothing?”   Shiro said softer “I just wanted to peak in on your guys’ training.”

 

Keith paused as he reached for his bayard, that he kept to the side.  “Really?”

 

“Yes.  Is that so hard to believe?”

 

“Yes?” Keith frowned.  “I don’t know.  You’re usually busy and working on stuff so- yea we just assumed you needed something.”  He glanced at the door Lance had left through and his face turned to annoyance.

 

Shiro could basically feel the internal struggle in the younger boy.  Pent up frustration and confusion.  However Shiro wasn’t sure if this was anything either of them were ready to tackle.  “No, sorry.  Like I said I just wanted to see how you guys were doing.  I guess I should talk to Lance, though.”

 

The annoyance grew on his face.  “I’m pretty sure he left already.  If you do want to talk to him he’s probably with Blue .  Imma shower, I’ll see you later.”  And with that he left.

 

**********

 

Instead of seeking out Lance Shiro gathered information from Coran, asking about his time away.  Coran explained how Lance had been desperately trying to keep everyone together and worked with Keith on leading.  There had been a moment when it looked like Lance would take up the black suit but at the last moment refused.

 

“He claimed he couldn’t because it’s not what you would have wanted.”  Coran placed some computer chips to the side and was wiping one.  “So he continued to encourage Keith to.  And eventually he did.  But in many ways those two were like co-pilots, each leading in their own way.”

 

Shiro frowned “I didn’t realize how much Lance helped us.  Not only with Keith but the whole team.”   

 

“Well you really didn’t ask, now did you?” Coran raised a brow.

 

Shiro sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess Allura mentioned my problem, huh?”

 

“There was no need for her to.  It’s been there for a while.”

 

Shiro sighed.  “Honestly, I can see it.  Lance leading. I realized that was a lot of weight to put on Keith, and I could be wrong.  I have been wrong in the past and I’m wrong now.  I thought my relationship with all of them was on good ground but . . . it’s not.  In fact there’s hardly any ground.”  He looked down at his hands.  “More like sand, always shifting.”

 

The older man sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.  “Shiro, it’s fine.  You’re allowed to make mistakes, you all are so young.  Even yourself, you and Allura have been doing your best to lead but you two are also so young and inexperienced.  You’re learning too.  So please just don’t blame yourself and leave it at that.”

 

Shiro smiled appreciatively.  “I won’t, thank you Coran.  Don’t worry, I’m going to try to fix this.”  Then he thought back to the two Paladins in the training room.  “So, uh, do you think they like each other?”

 

Coran let out a jovial laugh.

* * *

 

I couldn't resist, I had to throw in some Klance.

 

And he's trying!  He really is, he's just bad at it!


	4. I can feel the darkness, it's my own fault

As usual, easier said than done.

 

They were coming back from a mission that could have ended better.  Keith jumped ahead, Lance grew peeved that his warnings weren’t heard, tempers flashed.  Basically it was a rather typical argument of left over adrenaline and pent up frustration.  Plus other pent up emotions.

 

When Shiro walked to the Lion den that the Red and Blue lion were stationed in he saw Lance and Keith were still arguing.  They weren’t yelling, which probably should have been a tell a tale sign of the severity of the argument.  Usually it was shouts and yelled retorts, but this was hisses and low growls between the two.  In any other setting it would have looked even intimate.

 

 However, Shiro saw the tension in Keith’s shoulders growing and Lance wasn’t letting up with his quick tongue.  Keith’s fist were beginning to ball up tighter and tighter, knuckles white.  Hoping to defuse an argument Shiro stepped in.

 

“Alright that’s enough!  Lance step away from Keith.”  As soon as the words slipped out Shiro realized his mistake.  He didn’t say them because he saw Lance as a threat to the other boy.  Rather he did it because Lance was standing in close proximity to Keith and if Keith exploded in his tempered rage he would most certainly punch or tackle Lance and later deeply regret it.  Unfortunately that’s not how it sounded when he said it out loud.

 

Right away both boys whipped their heads to him.  Keith’s face fell and his eyes held a silent plea of _no, not now_.  Lance’s eyes held cold, bare fury,  A shiver of ice ran down Shiro’s back as he stopped his steps.

 

“Of course.”  Lance said in a clip tone, his own hands balling into fist at his side.  “Of course you run right away to Keith’s rescue!  I wasn’t going to hurt him, _Shiro_ , but I wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true.”

 

Shiro flinched at the small sneer in his name.  He relaxed his stance.  “I know Lance, I know you would never hurt any of us.  I didn’t mean to say it like-“

 

“No.  No, you meant it exactly how you said it!  It’s just the typical _Brogane_ set up, ‘don’t mess with them’!”  Lance’s voice rose as he threw up his arms.  He took three large steps back from them.

 

Keith was glaring at the floor as he let out a frustrated groan.  “That’s not with this is!  That’s-ugh-that’s not what I want.”  This time he looked up at Lance with a hint of desperation.

 

But Lance was still glaring at Shiro, even when Keith stepped closer.  “Yes it is, the very same thing from the beginning.”

 

“No it’s not!  It was- we”  Keith stepped closer. 

 

“Lance I-“ Shiro tried to explain but got cut off.

 

“Shiro, not now!” Keith gave a low growl.  “Just go.”

 

Shiro was speechless but held his ground.

 

“Carajo, Keith I told you that-“ Lance rubbed at his forehead, finally lowering his gaze

 

“I know what you said!” Keith stepped closer and in front of him, trying to keep his gaze on him “I see it but we can-“

 

“No!  This is bullshit!  For the rest of us?!  That are stuck in this?!”

 

“I know!  Okay but this blowing up is exactly what you said won’t work.  We have to-“ The raven haired boy took another step closer to him, heaving a deep sigh.  He pushed the hair sticking to his face back and his tone softened “Don’t, not like this.  We were working really well together Lance.  And, we changed, we all have.” 

 

“Sure.”  His tone had come done as well but his shoulders were still stiff.  “But if the Black Paladins never-“

 

“No, this isn’t about Black.  I’m trying to talk beyond that” Keith tried to put a hand on Lance’s shoulder but Lance pulled away slightly from his touch.  Keith was usually on the receiving end of these acts of sentiment but he pushed through just as the Blue Paladin would.  “In steps, remember.  We’ll work through this then you and Shiro and whoever else needs this-“

 

“Look” Shiro took a deep breath and stepped forward.  He hated seeing the two so distraught and torn. “Lance I need you-

 

“What are you still doing here?!”  Keith yelled at him, face flushing in frustration.  He glared in disbelief.  “I can handle this!”

 

“No, Keith.” He pleaded, taking a step closer “I’m not trying to make this worse.  I-I just need Lance to listen to me.”

 

 _Shit. Another bad thing to say_.  And Keith’s face confirmed exactly what he thought.

 

Lance’s back snapped straight.  His eyes looked even colder than before as he stared right back at Shiro.  “You just need me to shut up and listen.  Is that all?”

 

“I-not like that.  I want us to be able to talk about this and if I could-“

 

“No, mierda, no!  I am so sick and tired of being shut up and told to listen.  This is bullshit.”  He hissed and with that he spun around and began exiting the hanger.

 

“Lance I-“  Shiro ran a hand through his hair, feeling desperate.  This was getting wildly out of hand, completely not the path he was hoping for.  “I’m not doing that, okay?!  Not anymore.  This isn’t me-“

 

“Don’t you dare.” Lance snapped as he turned back around.  ‘Don’t you _dare_ try to insult us by saying this hasn’t been a game of favorites!”

 

Shiro reeled back as if he had been slapped by the harshness in the other’s tone.  It was then that he noticed that Pidge and Hunk were in the hanger as well, behind him.

 

Pidge was looking down at the floor, helmet hanging down on her fingers.  Hunk had his in his hands looking uneasy.  However neither protested what Lance said but instead held a resign vigil.

 

“That’s exactly what it’s been from the very beginning.  Do you even bother to really look at us?  Do you even look at our actual strengths and weaknesses?!  Or do you think ‘hhmm I know my little brother fights so we’ll put him up as our only fighter.  Hell, I’ll even make him lead after me, never mind what he want!’  Or is it more like ‘Pidge knows computers, so they’ll be responsible for all tech and engineering work for this monstrosity of a castle as well as our lions and any intel we gather!’ 

Never mind that it exhausts them!  Never mind that they’re breaking down from the weight of it while the whole universe has its eyes on us.  Never mind that there are two others just as capable teammates.  Ones that scored in the highest percentiles in their respective schools.  Ones that took the same freakin entrance exams on physical and intelligent capability as their fearless leader.  Never mind they’ve been thrown in the same situation, billions of miles away from their family, and put on life threatening missions while being forced to be dragged behind the team the whole time without a second thought.  But they’re just a big dude that cooks and a lanky jokester.  There’s _nothing_ else there!  They hold no other _potential_ for the team!  _Isn’t that right Shiro_?!”

 

No one could move, only Lance whose shoulders were heaving.  His eyes never wavered from Shiro, even when tears burned in their corners.  Lance’s face was cold and his lips thinned into a snarl and Shiro never had felt so small.

 

Lance seemed to have released most of his anger and straightened.  Quietly he said   ‘Guess it’s true what they say.  About meeting your heroes.”  And with that he turned and walked out the room.

 

The only sound was the Blue Paladin’s fading footsteps.  After a few moments the first to move was Hunk.  He sighed, tightening his grip on his helmet before walking past Shiro.

 

“Hey Hunk.  I- I’m” Shiro had barely lifted a hand but Hunk turned away .  Shiro felt a pang of hurt at the Yellow Paladins gesture but grimly accepted it.

 

“Shiro, not now.”  He said quietly and shook his head.  “I have to go check on Lance, okay.”  He walked away then paused.  “You know, most of us left families behind.  Most of us . . . really miss them and feel alone without them.” Then left.

 

Once he was gone Pidge let out a sigh and began following him out the hanger.  They stopped at the entrance as if to say something then shook their head and kept walking.

 

After a few beats of silence Shiro turned to Keith.  The Red Paladin’s breath was coming out harshly and his fist shook.

 

“Keith, I’m going to fix this okay?”  He was looking at the exit and didn’t notice the other boy shaking his head.  He took a step closer “I’ll talk to them and then we’ll-“

 

“ _No!_ ”  Keith pulled back and faced him.  His eyes were red with fury and pain.  “Damit Shiro stop this, stop trying to baby me and trying to fix everything for me!  I was- we!”  He let out a frustrated yell.  “I just want to be normal!  As normal as I can be!  I just want to be able to have friends; I’m tired of being the loner!  I-I thought I was finally doing good and then you throw the ‘Lead Voltron’ at me!  Without even telling any of them!  I didn’t want to be the Black Paladin, I didn’t want to have to lead them.  I didn’t want to be different from them _again_!  I’m already part Galra and then I had to be their superior?!?!  I’m tired of being the freak out!”

 

Now tears came out from the corner of his eyes.  His shoulders quaked from his ragged breathing and his clenched fist.  “I’m tired of having these stupid differences that keep me separated from Lance I just-“  He shook his head  “Shiro, they’re right.  They’re out here alone, they have people they love.  Shiro, all I have is you guys.”  He looked up to meet his eyes.  “All I have is all of you, so I don’t need this kind of support.  They do.  They need to be included and they need to know they are on even ground with you and me.”  He sighed heavily  “Just let me fix my own things Shiro.  If you want to talk to them don’t do it for me.  Do it because you actually care about them.”  And with that he walked away.

 

Only the Red and Blue lion witnessed him breaking into soft tears by himself.

* * *

 

So yea, things get worse before they get better.

  
  
I kind of went crazy with writing the ending so had to split it up and it's a little longer then originally planned but for the most part almost done.

 

I really could not resist stepping up the Klance and angst.  Go ahead and drop a comment, love talking to you guys!


	5. Your heart's a vine that I've bled trying to climb

“The Neihkt were once a very honorable but reserved species.  The distress transmission says they came into the control of space pirates for a time then the next transmission said there was a small uprising.  The Neihkt was able to push back the pirates and reclaim most of their cities.  For the most part the space pirates were gone or hid in the jungle but still cause trouble from time to time.  However the most recent transmission says there was another small uprising that was not only the space pirates but some of their own members, including a very important figure for the planet.

Since this is not a Galra related issue and not an actual revolution but rather a few loose individuals, there is no need to send all of you.  The main objective is to show a strong presence to caution any further violence as well as establish communication with the Neihkt.  And perhaps pursued the space pirates to get off this planet.”  The Princess said as she stood on the platform to prepare a wormhole jump.  In the control room with her the Red, Green, and Yellow Paladin were in an uneasy silence.

 

Hunk was fidgeting with the piece of equipment he had been trying to fix when they had been called in.  “I don’t like this.  I really don’t like this.”  Speaking up more he looked at Allura.  “Are you sure someone else shouldn’t go along?  Yellow is really strong and sturdy, I’m sure they’d be happy to play friendly with the natives.”

 

Pidge’s mouth quirked and behind them, leaning his hip on a console, Keith tightened his crossed arms.  They knew what Hunk was really saying.  He wanted to go as a buffer.  Seeing the Black and Blue lion floating in front of the Castle, preparing for the wormhole to open, Hunk wanted nothing more than to be at his best friend’s side for support.  Unfortunately they had other responsibilities.

 

“No.”  Allura said.  “There’s no need, Shiro is the leader and Lance is next best for diplomatic missions.  Seeing as I’m not being allowed off the ship.”  She said glaring at Coran.

 

“Nope, not very safe and urgency is a 6.  You are allowed off if urgency is at least an 8 or higher.”  The brightly haired man said from where he was fiddling with the controls.

 

Allura sighed.  “Either way, I need you and Pidge here to make sure the communication device will work with them and is well established from our end.  And as for Keith, well, as I said this is also a diplomatic mission.”

 

“Yea, we don’t need a repeat of the Argean incident.” Pidge muttered, shifting their glasses.  Keith’s frowned deepened but he didn’t counter the statement.

 

“Don’t worry princess, we understand.”  Shiro spoke.  He glanced briefly at the Blue Lion, noticing again the heavy silence from its Paladin.  “Ready when you are.”

 

“Okay.”  Allura had a brief hesitation then asked.  “Lance, are you ready?”

 

After a brief pause Lance answered in a curt tone.  “Roger, princess.”

 

She gave a soft sigh but nodded.  “Very well.  Good luck Paladins and contact us if anything.”  The brilliant wormhole opened up and immediately the Black and Blue Lion flew through.

 

Hunk shook his head vigorously.  “No. Nope, nope, my gut is not happy with this.”

*******

_A few quintants later._

 

“Yea this,”  Lance groaned as he readjusted his grip on the lucid Black Paladin, careful to mind the hastily wrapped bandages while trying to ignore the pain on his own thigh  “this is why we listen to Hunk.”

 

*******

It had started off easy enough.  Met with the locals, explained who and what they were and offered their assistance.

 

The Neihkt were more than happy.  They were a race primarily of red and green pigmentation on their lightly ridged skin.  They wore body suits of a sturdy fiber that were primarily black or blue with other sashes of fabrics wrapped around them.  Some wore armor and had mostly jagged daggers and spears.  Their hair was similar to human except shinier and were of various lengths and style, none gave any indications of gender or status.

 

The leader of the planet had welcomed them easily and they had dinner where the leader explained the past revolt.  ‘What worried me was the suddenness of it.” He admitted quietly as he wove his fingers in front of him.  The tips were coated with silver, all eight digits.  “There was not much dissent then suddenly the Sheikna led a small group to revolt and when we tried to stop it they fled to the jungle and joined the pirates.  I suspect that they were expecting it to be fast and easy due to their new weapons.  But we had larger numbers.  I worried many of our people would join them but I am humbly proud to say they have remained loyal to me.’  He gave a small smile.  “I feel reluctant to accept the love they have given me.”

 

Shiro frowned.  “I’m sorry but their weapons?  What about them?”  Across from him Lance was listening with rapt attention as well.

 

“They used new weapons that we have not seen.  We are very devout to our planet and seek to maintain it to live with us harmoniously.  For that reason we choose our traditional weapons that come from this planet in its honor.  Our handles come from the trees and the metal of our swords and spears from the core of this planet.  We maintain it and use only as we are provided.”  He straightened.  “This does not mean we do not know technology, we know and have very few canons, guns, and such weapons but choose not to use them.  Till now.  They attacked us with small fire weapons, so though they were few they hurt many.’

 

“So they raided the armory?”

 

“No.” he sighed as he sat back in his high chair.  ‘And that is where it was puzzling.  All guns and canons were accounted for.”

 

Shiro frowned, so the guns weren’t even of this planet.  It would explain the sudden relation they had with the space pirates but still not the why. 

 

Lance leaned forward.  “Sorry but aside from the weird new weapons you mentioned Sheikna?  And how you were surprised more didn’t follow.  Who’s Sheikna?”

 

Their face fell.  “Sheikna is, well, they are very important to us.  They have trained themselves in the highest of combat but also know all of healing.  They are to connect the most with the planet and know it to its roots.  And they help us connect to the planet and each other, they are essentially our most respected and honored member.”

 

“So similar to a high priest or medicine person.”  Lance nodded.

 

“Yes in many ways.  I apologize for the lengthy explanation.”

 

“No, no you’re good.”  He assured.  “But that would make sense why many would want to follow them if they were like a holy person.  Can you give any reason why the Sheikna would do this?  Any troubles that came up before?”

 

Shiro felt the fondness in him twitch.  Lance was so observant.  In truth the name had basically flew over his head.  With so many alien species with so many languages and new words Shiro just figured it was some military general or an unhappy citizen.

 

The leader shook his head, silver eyes with black pupils looking down.  “I do not and it hurts us all.  One or two citizen’s claimed they saw the Sheikna conversing with strangers deep in the forest.  Some children claimed they found an odd space pod near there as well.  One that was not ours.  And I did not see what was happening.  I did not want to believe foul play.”

 

Lance nodded sadly.  “No one wants to believe foul play, especially in people they feel close to.”  Ow okay Shiro felt the jibe there.  “But don’t worry, maybe these strangers influenced the Sheikna or something.”

 

“Lance is right.”  Shiro put in.  “We can try to talk to the Sheikna when we run across them and see what happened.”

 

The leader smiled softly.  ‘I thank you, a peaceful resolution would be best.  But for now, some rest.  Tomorrow I will give you the route to one of the outer villages that wishes to relocate to the capital until this has been resolved.”

 

Shiro nodded.  “We’d be happy to escort them.”

 

Shiro and Lance had separate rooms.  Shiro did hesitate, wanting to speak to Lance.  But, with little surprise, Shiro only saw his back and then the door closing behind him.  Shiro sighed but left it at that for now.

 

The following day they were given a small pod.  It was a soft gray and rather small but sleek.  Definitely meant to be maneuverable through the denser parts of the jungle.  Shiro copiloted with one of their assigned guides, the other two sat in the small back area with Lance.   While the others answered their questions Shiro felt the heavy silence between him and Lance.  And he was looking him less in the eyes, hardly even glancing at him.

 

Once they got to the small village they were met by the head of it.

 

“Paladins, I cannot express in full my gratitude.  All of our gratitude.”  They smiled while holding their long arms up.  Behind them the other villagers cheered.

 

Lance couldn’t help the cheeky smile, throwing a wink.  Shiro smiled solemnly.  “It’s our job.  We just want to help where we can.”

 

They began loading cargo trams and people filed into the passenger trains.  Some of the villagers were outfitted in guard armor.  They planned to ride in a small back platform on the outside of the carts, ready for any attacks. 

 

One small child ran up to Shiro and held out a yellow and blue flower.

 

“For me?  Thank you.”  He smiled.  The child giggled then ran back to the cars.

 

He smiled then grinned seeing Lance.  He had a child literally in each limb and two on the shoulders.   “So heavy.  I don’t know if I can make it.” He cried out playfully.

 

“You can make it sir paladin.”  One of them cheered.  The other gave a kick with their legs.  “Faster!”

 

“Okay, okay.”  He walked faster to the cars.  The giggled happily and finally he made it to one the cars.  “Whooo, okay.  You young valiant heroes have been delivered.”  He said with a faux regal tone.

 

“Thank you!” they cried and ran into the car to their families.

 

Lance smiled softly, trying not to let the home sickness seep in.  He looked to the side and saw Shiro watching him.  He had a small smile that, dare he say, looked fond.  Lance frowned and turned to the side.  No, he didn’t want to address this, not now. 

 

Lance hated leaving these things unresolved but it was too much.  Keith had been right, he didn’t want to have the conversation the way they had.  He had wanted to organize his thoughts and emotions then lay them out to Shiro.  Though oblivious, for the most part Shiro was always fair and had a good sense of judgment.  He was sure they could have come to a resolution and maybe Shiro would have even been apologetic!  But emotions had been running high and Lance had exploded.

 

Now he didn’t regret what he said, he was honest in that.  But he knew they had to talk it out more, just not now. 

 

Lance told himself to refocus on the task at hand.

 

Some of the pods and trams were leaving now.  One after the other they began zooming into the jungle towards the capital.  Finally the last ones were leaving.  One of the kids that had been playing with him waved from the small window.  Lance smiled and waved back.  It was quick but in the reflection of the window he caught movement.  He froze for a moment but he recognized the cold dread that went down his spine as his intuition.  He whirled around and his bayard appeared in his hand.  Two quick shots fired into the jungle.

 

From across the clearing Shiro immediately stiffened and his arm lit up without hesitation.  There was one last tram for the head of the town and a few villagers.

 

Lance had stilled after firing, blue eyes scanning frantically for movement.  Shiro stood protectively near the others.  The guards quickly were escorting the remaining citizens into the car.  Shiro looked across the clearing to where Lance was.  “Lance?”

 

Lance still had his bayard up.  He was glancing around and was just turning back to lower it when he caught the movement at the other end of the clearing.  “Yea, we got company!”  he yelled as he fired again.

 

Sure enough a figure darted to the back of one of the buildings.  Two more ran out from the jungle.

 

“Get them out of here!”  Shiro yelled at the remaining guards and charged at one of the incoming figures.  They were dressed in dark robes and darker metal stood out as armor underneath them.  Shiro lit up his arm and sliced.  The figure held up his armored arm to block it but Shiro kicked his chest, sending them reeling back.  Another figure came from his side with a wicked sword.  Shiro side stepped, barely being missed by a few inches.

 

Across the way Lance was shooting at some outer figures in the forest.  Someone returned fire and Lance took cover behind a small house.  He waited for the shots to stop before rolling back out and shooting back.  He tried to predict where they were based on the shots they had already fired.  And based on the outcry he heard, he had hit.

 

Shiro had defeated two but another two had showed up.  One managed to trap his arm against his back but he jumped and twisted enough to get out.  He then whirled a leg out to kick the other across the covered face.  The helmet flew off and clattered across the ground.  Yellow eyes glared under fringes of purple fur.

 

Shiro paused in surprise.  “The Galra!”

 

The Galra soldier sneered.  “Paladin.  Our commander will be pleased to have your head.”

 

As they continued to fight Shiro tried to check on Lance.

 

A pirate had come out from the forest with a scythe.  Lance was blocking him with his shield and wacked him with his rife.  He stepped back to give himself enough room when he heard Shiro.

 

“Lance they’re working with the Galra.  The Galra are here!”

 

Lance shot and hit the pirate then turned to Shiro, who was preoccupied with two soldiers.  “K, I’ll tell the team.”  He put his hand to the side of his helmet.  “Lance to Castle!  We got a major problem.  Ga-aahh!”

 

Something hit his back and he flew across the ground.

 

“Wha-“ came the static reply in his helmet.  “Lance what happened?  Are you there?”

 

Lance blinked the daze away, groaning softly.  He looked to his side and saw a pair of soft leather boots walking towards him.  He heard his radio crackle but he ignored it and got to his knees and began to stand.  The figure was about as tall as him, in soft leather topped with blue armor.  Over their shoulders and head was a brown cloak with the hood pulled up.  The figure stopped when they saw Lance stand.

 

Lance paused then brought his bayard up and fired.  The figured dodged and rolled to the side.  Lance took a few steps back as he fired but the figure was quick.  And Lance was still a little dazed.  It jumped  up and came down with a kick aimed to his head.

 

Shiro threw one Galra soldier over and tried to contact the team with his own helmet but was getting static.  He glanced to the side and saw the hooded figure attack Lance.  They would strike close enough then dance back, only to strike again.  Lance seemed to be getting frustrated.  Shiro then noticed that with every hit Lance wasn’t just getting hurt.  Pieces of his armor were getting chipped off.  The ones on his shin and right forearm were gone, scattered on the ground.  Shiro suddenly had a thought.

 

“Lance disengage!  Don’t let them touch you!“

 

But in that moment the figure managed to kick up and hit Lance.  He stumbled back and his helmet flew off, rolling to the side.  Lance immediately felt blood fill his mouth and he spat it out with a glare.  But the figure was already upon him and rough fingers grasped his face.  Their grip was odd, it wasn’t around his neck but along his jaw.  One digit pressed into his neck, the other held his jaw and the rest grasped up the side near his ear, pressing hard enough that his ears rang.    He barely cracked his eyes open and was startled by the livid red and blue features.  They were in a fierce snarl but somehow motionless.  He briefly compared it to an over the top Halloween mask.  Then he felt the spasm of pain straight to his brain.

 

He couldn’t help the scream that tore through his throat.  He felt terrible.  And it wasn’t just physical pain.  Suddenly every sinking feeling, every dread, every pang of self-hatred came up.  Like every depressive episode, every panic, every insecurity about himself came up tenfold and at the same time.  He felt like he was going to be sick.  And he was still screaming.

 

He didn’t even feel the figure lifting him by their grip, how his feet didn’t touch the ground.  He only felt the pain tearing through his body and head, his heart breaking into a pace that left him in cold sweat.  He didn’t even hear Shiro’s “NO!”

 

Shiro tackled the figure and they dropped Lance.  Shiro and the figure rolled and he got up in a crouch.  The figure was on their stomach and brought themself up.  The hood had fallen to the side.  Their face didn’t seem too much like a face.  More like a mask, but it’s red and blue features began to morph to make an expression, eyes slowly narrowing and mouth widening to a snarl.  Long black hair was loosely braided down their back.

 

Shiro charged again.  The figure rolled forward and stood ready.  Shiro whirled around.  As they fought the figures mask morphed further, eyes slanted in anger.  It was disturbing to say the least.  Shiro had been able to land a hit with his Galra arm on the top of their right shoulder, slicing through the cloak and some flesh.  They made no noise of pain.

 

Shiro attacked again, sure he would have them.  But the figure whirled under his arm and suddenly a fiery pain ripped along his side.  He stepped back with a pained grunt and immediately put an arm around himself.  He felt blood seeping over his arm from the wound.  He looked up and saw that the figure had produced a long jagged knife that now was red.  They turned from Shiro and began making their way back to Lance who was still on the floor.

 

“No.”  Shiro muttered and ran back to the figure.  This did seem to surprise them, face shifting to one with wider eyes.  Shiro’s kicked landed flat on their back making them fall forward.  They jumped to the side and narrowly dodged the following punch.  But Shiro followed it with his next fist and hit them on the chest.  They fell to the side.

 

Before Shiro could continue he heard a pained groan.  He saw that two of the previous Galra soldiers were waking up.  He couldn’t take them all and Lance was still out of commission.  He felt the frustration rise but he settled it down.  That wouldn’t help them now, wouldn’t help Lance.

 

He went to Lance and put him over his shoulders fireman style then took off running as best he could.

 

Behind him he heard one of the soldiers beginning to radio someone before another said.  ‘Sheikna are you alright?  What will we do?”

 

Shiro felt the cold surprise trail down his spine but didn’t turn back.  He let the forest swallow him and Lance.

* * *

 

I know it's been awhile!!  I am so sorry, uni is kicking my butt!

 

Anyways here you guys are! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me for so long, we're almost done!  I love all your comments and talking to you guys!  Throwing in some Langst and more to come! 

 

Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!  Talk to me or ask any questions.  In the final chapter I plan to talk more about the song, i'm kind of off on the original intent of the song but I'll explain that later!


End file.
